Sex Files
by butterdragon13
Summary: An amateur crossover of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, and How to Train Your Dragon. I might add a few other things in. I don't own any of the characters. This story will not be abandoned until I forget my password or my computer breaks, might take a while to update as I am still in school. Will only be updated on weekends.
1. Percy and Athena

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer: This story contains sex. This story and its characters don't belong to me.**_

My name is Percy Jackson, although I don't like to brag, I've saved Olympus twice, three months after the second time I find Athena in my bed room wearing nothing but panties and her bra. After I regain my composure, I ask "Lady Athena, what are you doing here?" She then replied with "There is an ancient law that says that if a demi-god wants to be in a relationship with another gods child then the godly parent of the child has the right to try the other demi-god out in bed, additionally the other demi-god is required to do whatever the parent of the demi-god wants during this time." After hearing this I decide to make the best out of it, but I still have one question. "What about Annabeth?" to this she replies "I have already spoken to her and she has agreed to this." Now that I know that she is OK with this I figure I might as well get the most out of this. With that done I walk up to Athena and say "What would you like me to do." Her reply is then "All I want you to do is have your way with me." With that I rip off her what little clothes she has on throw her on my bed spread her legs and back up to get a good look at her tight body. If I had to choose one word to describe her I would say she was godly, with her perfectly rounded boobs her amazing fit body, which oddly reminds me of my girlfriend, and her flawlessly shaved vagina which looks as if it is truly a virgin hole. Next I tell her to flash my clothes off, and she does. Now that we are both naked, I shove my dick into her open mouth catching her off guard. Even though she has undoubtedly sucked dick before, I don't believe she has ever seen or sucked one as large as mine, its nine inches long, and two wide, she starts to gag just desperately trying to get in out and possibly down to an area more suited to a dick like mine. After a few more minutes of this, I pulled out of her mouth and started playing with her boobs, they were soft but firm and the nipples were standing at attention just begging for a mouth to suck on them so I obliged. But first there was something that I wanted to do. I rammed my member in to her lower mouth so fast and hard that it would have hurt anyone except a god. Then I started slowly pulling out and pushing back in at a constant rate but doing it in a way that made my dick rub against her G spot providing the most pleasure I could from fucking her. Then I leaned down and started sucking on her left boob. This in combination with the fucking caused her to start screaming and moaning. "Ugh, Percy fuck me faster... Harder... FASTER!" as soon as I heard her say this I started fucking as fast as I could, just slightly hoping that my girlfriend would walk in and join the fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Spectator View<strong>

Shortly after this three girls heard screaming coming from my cabin one of them was Annabeth, when she realized what she and her friends, Thalia and Piper, were hearing she tried to get them to stop going towards my cabin to investigate, but they would not listen so she followed them so she could explain things when they inevitably found out.  
>Secretly she had always wanted to have sex with Percy and at the same time share him with some other girls, and it looked like she was going to get her wish. As they drew nearer, Piper, who was the daughter of the goddess of sex, thought she could hear the sound of her mothers domain coming from the other side of Percy's door, but since Annabeth was with them she dismissed it as an illusion. Little did she know she wasn't imagining things.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ohh FUCK you are so big! How did.. you get.. so large?" Asks Athena right then a very surprised Piper and Thalia walk in followed by Annabeth, knowing that Annabeth was OK with this I just continued to fuck her. After a few seconds Piper started yelling at me "Why would you do this to Annabeth? Especially with her own mother?!" Then Annabeth says "Piper its OK, I told mom she could do this." "Why would you do that?!" Asked Piper. "Mom wanted to act on a ancient law that allows her to have sex with the boyfriend or girlfriend of one of her children and she asked me. I said yes because I knew that alone I could not satisfy Percy." Thalia butts in "<em>Well<em> there _is_ a secret part of my oath that allows me to choose one man to have sex with a man of my choice when ever I want, would you mind if I chose Percy?". "Well I _have _always wanted to share Percy with other girls, and I can't take care of him on my own, So yes you have permission to chose Percy." Says Annabeth. Then just because, Annabeth says "Hey Pipe, Thals, wanna join in?" They both respond in unison with a mumbled yes, but she must have figured that they were to distracted watching Percy pump Athena full of his giant cock. She waved her hand in front of their eyes and they snap back out of a daze and look at Annabeth, so she repeats the question and they both said yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's PoV<strong>

Since we all want Percy's cock in us I look at Percy and say "Percy finish up and cum in Annabeth's mom already so you can start on me." Percy started going faster If that's even possible, and after a few minutes moaned "OHH FUCK YEAH!" and unleashed part of his load into Athena. He then proceeded to pull out, stand up and walk over to me. He asked "How do you want it?" I replied with "Any way you want." Percy then rips her clothes off just like he did with Athena, but in stead of the bed he turns her around and shoves her into the window, not even caring that everyone on the outside of the cabin can see them, and inserts himself in to her ass. After getting him self all the way in, he pauses to let her adjust to the large object invading her ass. After I gives the OK, he pulls out, then slams in. "OHHHH Percy!" I say "Fuck me with your hard dick!". I look over and I see Annabeth laying on her back 69ing with her mom which turns me on if that's even possible. Then I feel something on my boob realize that Piper is using her mothers sexual gifts to suck and nibble in a way that makes me feel even better than I had ever felt before which is saying something because The Hunters are basically a lesbian group of people who hunt monsters in their spare time.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's PoV<strong>

Now I thought Annabeth and her mom were tight, but fucking Thalia is like fucking super girl, and I would know.


	2. Dragon Fun

**Hiccup's PoV**

"Yeah! You are _soo_ gonna lose today!" yells Snotlout. "Lose what Snotlout?" asks Hiccup. "The dragon race, what else?" says Ruffnut "Don't tell me you forgot again! You _promised_ to team with us this time!". "In all fairness, ever since Stoick died I have to take care of the village, resolved disputes, and cleaned up your messes. So I don't have _time_ any more for dragon races. Plus I have _already_ given half of my jobs to Astrid and Fishlegs the rest of them are _mine_ and I _have_ to do them, I can't just keep passing them off like they're no big deal. Besides I have Toothless to worry about."

* * *

><p>Astrid and I got married two months ago, my dad died nine months ago, and my mom has disappeared, probably looking for more dragon types. Since Astrid and I got married, I have had so much work to do I haven't even gotten to have sex with my wife since our night in a cave, although she hasn't said anything yet so I am guessing she has been using Toothless. But that is another story told by a viking named moshyman. Now that I finally have a break, I am going to have some fun with my wife.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Astrid's PoV<strong>

"OHH YES FUCK ME HARDER!" I yelled as Toothless rammed his massive dick in to my cunt. (Now I know what you all are thinking, and I do love Hiccup it's just that he's not around much and I was getting lonely. The thing is I can have sex with Toothless when ever I want because I don't have to worry about getting pregnant.) As I was having one of the best fucks of my life, I heard two sounds that I hoped I would never hear. The first sound was the front door opening, and the second one was the stairs creaking. Dragons, when they are having sex they tend to shut down the things they don't need such as their ears and nostrils, so when I heard what I was sure was Hiccup heading towards us, Toothless didn't so I had to wait and let who ever it was find me having sex with a dragon. (It's always been a fantasy of mine to be sandwiched between two dragons or between my husband and a dragon, and it looks like this fantasy will come true.) As Hiccup walks into the room, I can see him smirk like I had just proved a theory. He walks up to Toothless and pats his side, Toothless snaps out of a daze and sees his rider. Hiccup told him to pull out and move for a second. After Toothless does, Hiccup grabs me and motions for Toothless to follow. He then pulls me outside takes off his pants and lies down on his back. After this I realize what his plan is and I bend over take his dick in my hand and insert it into my cunt. Toothless then slams his entire dick into my ass and starts pumping me full of himself.


End file.
